


Blown Covers

by Schizocheater



Series: MARVEL [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Insomniac rubbish, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, do they even have a ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Winterfalcon ships it hard and FRIDAY let's it happen for the shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Covers

Since the clusterfuck of a misunderstanding called the  _Civil War_  by the media, things seemed to be cooling off. Pretty much everyone moved back in to the Tower, T'Challa remained a friend of theirs and the team was as close as ever, some even more than you would've guessed.

Sam and Scott bonded quickly while being held prisoners, so after their return Lang just blended in, becoming good friends (more like actual fanboy) with Steve and even Bucky. That's how the three of them ended up drinking themselves into oblivion after another routine -planned to be massive but turned out to be amateur robbery- mission. At least that's how Scott thought it was happening, not really noticing that Sam was almost sober and being oblivious of the fact that Bucky couldn't get drunk it the first place. They were sprawled out on the two big couches, getting through the third bottle of whisky. 

"Hey, Tiny Man." Bucky waved at him, a start of a shit eating grin curling on his lips. "Pass me some snacks, will ya?"

Scott tried to protest, giving him the very much slurred version of the angry 'stop fucking calling me stupid nicknames' speech again only to fail miserably, his tongue moving too slow compared to his alcohol-buzzed brain. 

"We're out of those." He says finally, smashing an empty bag of ships. 

And that's when Sam brings the second step of their plan into motion.

"Yo, Tic Tac, why don't you steal some goods from Tony, hm?" He did that 'don’t you dare to chicken out' thing with his eyebrows, giving Bucky a knowing look.

Scott looked at them with a drunkenly blank expression for a few seconds only to burst out laughing the next.

"Imma rob Tony Stark, gentlemen, and you're going to witness it."

He downed another shot, slamming a ten dollar bill on the table. "And after my success, don't you fuckers dare to call me Tiny Man again!"

Bucky raised an eyebrow while Sam was fidgeting with something, elbow-deep in his backpack. 

"Redwing here will make sure there's no cheating. He'll keep an eye on you."

Lang stormed out of the room mumbling something furiously about honor among thieves and after a few minutes Bucky and Sam were watching the  _How to get your ass busted by Iron Man_  movie from the front row in their impromptu theater. 

As Redwing's cam was transmitting, they saw how Scott shrank, got into the vent in his room and started his epic climb towards Tony's penthouse. Who needs elevators, right?

He was out of breath pretty quickly and made a forced stop at Wanda's. He actually fell through and landed in the fluffy carpet, getting tangled up and screaming for help until Wanda noticed him. Not wanting to ruin the mood of this impossible mission, she threw him right back in, and the tiny crusader went on, complaining about his future hangover in advance. Passing the gym on his way up he caught a glimpse of Steve who was beating the soul out of another punching bag. Seventy years passed and he still had issues.

God only knows why did Scott decide to get back to normal size while still being in the vent. He ended up face-first on the floor, a chunk of the vent and bits of ceiling landing on top of him. 

Sam burst out laughing, elbowing Bucky in the chin in the process. Barnes smacked him on the back of his head, smiling nonetheless.

"I think he landed in the 'shop." Managed Sam between fits of giggles as they watched DUM-E cover Lang in foam. 

Scott cursed under his breath, trying to wave off the eager robot and attempting to get out of the mess he made.

"Care to explain what the hell are you doing in my workshop, Lang?"

Scott rolled onto his back, looking up at Tony, breathing heavy. How on earth will he talk himself out of this one?

"Hey there, Tones. I uh- I'm kinda stuck here." He made a nonchalant gesture, getting up into a sitting position with a grunt. "Wanna help me out of this?" He winked only then realizing that it wasn't visible because of the mask.

Tony gave him a scrutinizing look, arms crossed. DUM-E beeped enthusiastically, turning around in semi-circles, trying to get a hold of Redwing. 

"So you're not here to steal my secret stash of cookies made by Natasha's secret Russian spy recipe?"

Bucky snorted, waving off Sam's questioning look.

"No way! I'm here only so you can get me out of my clothes, man."

Something changes in Tony's expression, his lips twitching in a devilish grin. 

"Let's head to my room, then. I've been planning on asking you out anyways."

Scott let out a surprised sound, following Stark's steps. 

"I was married, y'know."

Tony rolled his eyes, stopping abruptly by the door and getting Scott's mask off in one swift move. 

"Happens to the best of us."

He led him in, leaving the door ajar, the telltale click of metal on the suit giving them away. 

Sam clapped his hands in childish excitement, ordering Redwing to return to the lounge. 

"Guess our job here is done, partner. "He climbed onto Bucky's lap, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna help  _me_  out of my clothes?"

Barnes' metal fingers curled into a fist around the ham of Sam's shirt. 

"Tony spotted Redwing. We're going to have one hell of an assembly tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was born well past midnight and i wrote this in like fifteen minutes, so yeah..Scott and Tony are getting some *yay*
> 
> I don't have a Beta and English is not my first language, so i apologise if any of the mistakes made your eyes bleed ❤


End file.
